touch_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Touch Detective 2 ½
Touch Detective 2 ½, known in Japan as Osawari Tantei: Ozawa Rina - Season 2 1/2: Rina wa Mita! Iya, Mite nai. (おさわり探偵 小沢里奈 シーズン2 1/2 里奈は見た!いや、見てない。) and in Europe as Mystery Detective II, is an adventure game for the Nintendo DS. It is a sequel to Touch Detective, also on Nintendo DS. It was released in North America on October 9, 2007. Free: First case, first part of second case. Gameplay Players take control of Mackenzie, the Touch Detective. The game for the most part is played out on the Nintendo DS touch screen, though at times, Mackenzie's inner monologue will be displayed on the top screen. Clicking around an area will move Mackenzie. Players can also click on the townspeople to talk to them, or on items to pick them up. Players can use items they've collected to solve puzzles or gather valuable information from the townspeople. Cases ''' Penelope comes to Mackenzie's office because her colored noodles have been stolen, leaving her with only white noodles. Mackenzie starts the investigation only to find out that no one in town has any colored noodles anymore. Mackenzie enters the Noodle Festival and wins first place in the dance competition (by luck, guided by a mysterious stranger). She later finds out that a page was torn out from Mayor Tom's "Top Secret Picture Book". She manages to find the missing page with Miss Yvonne and tells Mayor Tom about it. Whenever he confronts Yvonne though, he forgets about it and just compliments her on her noodle making. Mackenzie finds a heart-shaped fossil that was dropped by the Mayor and after further investigation, she finds out that someone is trying to destroy the town to retrieve a hidden treasure. Mackenzie suspects Mayor Tom due to his weird behavior. She is correct, and Mayor Tom reveals himself as The Cornstalker in disguise. Thanks to Mackenzie's cunning plan and the help of the Heart Tree, she foils The Cornstalker's plans but he still manages to escape. Mackenzie is rewarded with a train ticket by Mayor Tom (although he doesn't think she deserves it). While Mackenzie, Cromwell , Penelope and Chloe are having a great time, a robbery occurs in another cabin. It turns out that one of Eric's suitcases, which contains the relic of the Seabottom Dwellers, is stolen by the Cornstalker. Coincidentally, Inspector Daria is there to investigate, but she isn't any help due to her recurring motion sickness. After investigating the passengers and luggage, Mackenzie discovers that the old lady is actually the Cornstalker, but he again manages to escape. What is more surprising is that Eric is the true culprit. He planned to frame the Cornstalker by making him steal an empty suitcase while the real suitcase is with him all along. The Cornstalker isn't fooled by his plan and steals the real one. Mackenzie gives chase and manages to recover the relic while The Cornstalker escapes again. Harrison has recently discovered an amber gem and a human fossil in the pyramid. Mackenzie, Penelope and Chloe are on a field trip to the museum (which turns out to be a museum about Mayor Tom only) when suddenly someone vandalizes his statue. Mackenzie decides to investigate, using this chance as a report, and accidentally becomes Harrison's assistant. With the help of Penelope and Chloe, they manage to move the human fossil into Mayor Tom's museum only to be given the shocking news that the human fossil is actually the Fossil Hunter who is supposed to be cursed. The next day, Mackenzie receives a warning letter from the Cornstalker announcing that he plans to steal the discovery from the museum. Harrison is about to hold a press conference (although no one came to listen) when Inspector Daria arrives. With the help of the security guard K.B. and her new partner, Chloe, she decides to guard the museum. She makes everyone leave the museum to prevent the Cornstalker from entering under a disguise. Thanks to a trick, Mackenzie manages to enter the museum only to witness the shocking appearance of an alien hitting a hole in Mayor Tom's portrait. After that commotion, Harrison enters to ask her where the artifact is. She lies to him and manages to replace the real amber with a fake one. Suddenly, another Harrison comes into the room exposing the first one as the Cornstalker, who quickly steals the fake amber before Harrison gives chase. Mackenzie puts the real amber back into the Fossil Hunter's eye socket bringing him back to life. He explains everything, revealing the alien to be one of the Seabottom Dwellers. Penelope rushes into Mackenzie's office to tell her that she has seen a corpse inside the Haunted Mansion's Greenhouse. When both of them return there, they (and Chloe who suddenly appears) realize that he is not actually a corpse and assume that he is sleeping. They then try to devise a way to wake the person up. After a large alarm clock fails to wake him, Mackenzie manages to touch the body and tells them it is only a doll. She also finds a hole in it and uses the wind-up key that she found inside the mansion. The doll wakes up and introduces himself as Silver. He says he doesn't know why he can talk and thinks he has a problem as he lost his voice and cannot sing normally anymore. A long time ago, he was singing in a party when a bright flash blinded him and after that, he couldn't sing. He mentions a girl, who he thought lived in the mansion, that always sat in a far corner to listen. The flash happened when she moved closer to the window, and he never saw her again. Mackenzie decides to help Silver find the missing girl even though the mansion has been empty for many years. After gathering information, Mackenzie makes her own ghost detector in order to find out the truth. When she enters the mansion, Mackenzie makes a shocking discovery that Colleen, the girl who was inside the mansion, is a real ghost and the mansion is truly haunted. Mackenzie figures out that Colleen is the same mysterious girl that Silver mentions. The time when the incident of the glass occurred was also when people began to be able to see her. Mackenzie tells her about Silver but she is too afraid to face him and runs away. Mackenzie goes back to the Greenhouse and asks Silver to sing again to guide Colleen to him. As he sings, the Cornstalker, who is supposed to steal him, appears. He decides not to take Silver since his singing is bad. Silver feels very sad about this insult. Luckily, Mackenzie finds Colleen outside the Greenhouse hiding, thanks to Silver's voice. Mackenzie convinces her to apologize to him and she does. Not brave enough to go inside, she stands near the window and apologizes to Silver. Silver sings happily (although still off key) but suddenly, Spooky the cat scares Colleen and she goes through the window with a big flash. Mackenzie decides to check it out only to see that she has disappeared. Surprisingly, Silver can sing normally again. As she leaves the building, Mackenzie realizes that Colleen is still there beside Silver through the silver window. Chloe and Penelope burst into Mackenzie's office to inform Mackenzie that Chloe has found a raffle voucher for which the grand prize is some Mongolian beef. At the same time Penelope wants to visit the Ancient Artifact exhibition that shows the Seabottom Dwellers' artifacts. The three of them decide to search for more tickets in order to join the contest. During that time, Mackenzie finally receives her ID card from the Great Detective Society, although she hates her title name. After collecting all five raffles, Mackenzie was also given a VIP pass to visit inside the exhibition and invites Cromwell to come along with them. During their time in the Department Store, Chloe wins the fourth place prize (which is only a backscratcher), while the artifact is stolen by the Cornstalker. Mackenzie and her friends manage to track the Cornstalker down inside a pink elephant structure. He tries to escape, but as he connects the artifacts together, a spaceship appears, taking the elephant room along with everyone inside. Mackenzie then wakes up to find herself alone as the rest of the gang (even the Cornstalker) have been captured. Mackenzie soon discovers that the Seabottom Dwellers are actually the servants of Aliens from outer space planning to vaporize all of the cows on Planet Earth. After Mackenzie frees everyone and retrieves the stolen artifact, she plants Cromwell's time bomb and they escape inside the modified elephant structure and foil the aliens' plans. In the end, they reach home only to be welcomed by men in black. Reception GameSpot gave it a 5.5/10, stating, "Touch Detective returns with wacky new adventures and a fresh coat of paint, but the frustratingly esoteric puzzle design is the same as before." External links ''' Category:Video games